His Decision
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: Currently he stood near the entrance to the great hall, A Malfoy in a sea of Hogwarts students, Order members and mudbloods. He was surrounded by everyone he was taught to hate from the very beginning ever since he could remember. DRAMIONE. ONE-SHOT.


"Draco." he heard his father call him.

The war had come and Hogwarts is in ruins. The light and the dark both stood against each other in two clearly divided groups.

Currently he stood near the entrance to the great hall, A Malfoy in a sea of Hogwarts students, Order members and mudbloods. He was surrounded by everyone he was taught to hate from the very beginning ever since he could remember.

As he watched both his parents signal and call out to him to come to them, he remained rooted in his place. Should he go to them? He looked around and saw no one was moving, all eyes were on him. Even Voldemort.

He looked around once more, he looked at all the battle worn, tired expression of his classmates, the crazed blood thirsty look of his aunt who stood near the Dark Lord, the worried and anxious expression of his parents. He saw The Weasley's tear stained faces eyes filled with mourning for the twin brother they had loss, he noted how they stood strong despite the pain and the losses they've experienced. He saw Dennis Creevy, watched as tears streamed down from his eyes as he held a camera, he realized that Dennis' little brother must have died. He thought he saw his body somewhere near the great hall earlier.

"Draco, come." he heard his mother call him. Should he go? He wanted to, so badly. He knew everyone was still watching him. What would the Malfoy heir do? The product of the most prejudiced pureblood family there is, would he stay? He should go, go to his mother's side and runaway with them. It was clear that was what his father was intending to do. His father was a coward after all. Just like him, he realised.

What would happen if he stayed? Voldemort would surely kill his family and him, that much was obvious. He looked around once more, he saw the worn expression of a woman who looked exactly like his Aunt Bella, but less manic, she was old but beautiful, tired and sad but strong, he had seen her watching him from the sides, he knew she was his aunt Andromeda. He knew she too was waiting, anticipating what he would do.

Should he stay? All his life his father had instilled in him that family and purity was all that should matter to him. Look where that got him, got them all. he thought.

But his mother, his aunt Bella surely would torture her. He knew his mother is a strong and capable witch, but his aunt is deranged. Deranged witches are unpredictable and quite powerful, his mother might not stand a chance. He needed to protect her.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing what he felt like was his fear, he took a step away from his current position and began making his way to his mother, he would take her out of this mess that his father sucked them into.

As he finally made his way into the front of the line of Hogwarts students and order members, he failed to hear the shuffling of feet, the stares of everyone and the whispers that began to fill the air until he felt a hand grab his.

"Don't go. Draco, don't join him." he heard her say. Feeling her hand squeeze his as if begging him to stay. To never let her go. "Stay. Please. Don't leave." she added in a whisper.

He looked at her, drank in the sight of her, bloody lip, messy tangled hair tied in her back, dirt covered parts of her face. He drank in how pretty she still is, despite the circumstance. He saw the fear and worry in her eyes, worry for him, fear that she would choose to let go as he once did. He looked into her eyes, brown, warm and begging him to stay with her.

He looked around once more, he saw the look of the shock and worry etched on the faces of the Order, the confused expressions of the other hogwarts students, the smile that made him think Luna knew from the very start.

He then looked at the disgusted and equally shocked faces of the death eaters, the murderous expression that began to grow darker in his aunt's face and the promise of pain from Voldemort, surprisingly didn't feel like such a big deal to him. As long as she was with him, He would take whatever they planned to torment him with.

His eyes finally landed on his parents. He noted the cold and disgusted expression his father had at the display he had just seen, he saw his mother look at him with a worried and fearful expression. He watched as she turned her eyes to him and to the girl holding his hand, the hand he too refused to let go. He watched as his mother understand. He looked at his father, finally realising what was happening and then looked at his mother and back at him. He watched as the coldness disappear and be replaced by understanding too.

He watched as both his parents nod to him, letting him know they accepted his decision, He didn't see them apparate away- shocking the death eaters and Voldemort and even the light side- for as soon as he saw the acceptance in their faces, he pulled the girl closer to him, kissed her as he once did over a year ago and pulled her into a hug that would never let him let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered in her hear as he kept her in his arms. "I'll be right here, fighting with you, for you." he added as he felt her arms tighten around his waist, as he felt her tears stain his dark shirt.

"I love you Draco." she said.

He smiled, for the first time in a year, despite their current circumstances, she finally said it. "I love you too, Hermione." he replied.

 _Fin_.

* * *

AN: I am just awful. I haven't updated any of my dramione fan fictions in a long while! I have a few unfinished chapters and I am just really having a hard time getting my dramione groove back! I've been reading a ton of new fics, that's for sure but inspiration hasn't really picked me to finish my other Dramione Fan Fictions.

Rest assured, I haven't abandoned my fics, I'm just waiting fro inspiration to strike! :)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot!It's not much but I had a little spark of dramione and decided it might make me inspired enough to finish atleast one chapter for a story!

Let me know what you think of this fic and leave a review or a PM? Great! :)

xx

Unamedhpauthor


End file.
